


You Broke it, You Bought it

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Caning, Coming Untouched, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Punishment, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Tony Stark, pain slut Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Steve’s been fighting and failing against Hydra all week and now he’s gone and broken the punching bag Tony had made especially for him. He’s fucked up, and now he’s going to get his punishment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 97
Kudos: 342





	You Broke it, You Bought it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).



> I fully blame Sabre and the fact that I was high that I wrote this, so....lol I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This definitely contains pre negotiated kink (I.e. Steve knows what’s going to happen if he breaks a boxing bag because he and Tony have negotiated out what his punishment will be in situations like this.), and though Tony doesn’t ask for a color to indicate how OK Steve is with this punishment, Steve is VERY ok with it. 
> 
> Sabre darling, thank you for inspiring this lovely little bit of writing, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Steve’s in the gym after a long week of even longer missions. They’d all gone wrong one way or another and he’s been here for hours, pounding away at the punching bags, knuckles bloody and sweat pouring off his body. 

Between one punch and the next the vibranium reinforced leather of the bag splits under his knuckles and sand starts to pour free, hissing as it falls into a damning little pile at his feet. 

A three note chime rings and Steve goes stiff, realization surging through him that he’s fucked up and that means Tony is on his way down here. He glances around frantically for a way to seal the tear, but there’s no tape or glue or anything nearby that’s even remotely helpful. 

The gym door slides open and Tony walks in on Steve’s frantic pacing, smirking faintly when Steve goes still, wide eyed and frozen in place. 

“So, you just couldn’t stop yourself could you?” Tony asks, voice low and velvety, hot with promise that sends a shudder down Steve’s spine. 

He swallows hard and shakes his head, “I’m-I’m sorry, it, I didn’t mean to.”

Tony’s brow lifts, arching sharply. “I’m sorry—”

He lets the sentence trail off suggestively and Steve’s knees quiver when he realizes what he’s done. 

“ _ Sir,”  _ he whispers hoarsely, “I’m sorry  _ sir.” _

Tony grins, sharp and toothy, “Not yet you aren’t.” 

Steve gasps faintly and sways, head already rushing as Tony starts rolling up his sleeves, nimble fingers plucking out the cuff links Steve had secured for him this morning. Tony nods at the ruined bag, “Take it down and lay it on the floor and then strip,” he orders blandly, like he’s ordering a steak instead of commanding Steve to get naked. 

The banality of it sends another shudder over Steve’s spine and he nods disjointedly, head bobbing as he stumbles forward and lifts the bag up and off the hook securing it to the ceiling. He carefully sets it down and then goes to work stripping off his clothes.

He folds them carefully and watches as Tony goes to a seemingly blank space of wall and taps out a code on the holoscreen that appears there. The wall slides in and to the left, revealing a seven by seven section of toys kept here for specifically this reason. 

He’s naked now, cock hard and leaking,  _ vulnerable _ as he waits for Tony to choose how to punish him. He watches Tony’s long callused fingers dancing over the whip, pausing on the crop and then settling on the cane. 

He whines in his throat and quiets when Tony shoots him an amused look, a smirk playing around his lips. “You break it you bought it baby,” he reminds Steve, twirling the rattan cane between his fingers, smirking at how Steve’s gaze is stuck on the thin piece of rattan. 

“Down, hands and knees, over the bag,” Tony orders calmly, dark eyes steady on Steve as he trembles and nods, breathing out a  _ yes sir _ that’s shaky and hoarse. 

There’s sand pressing into his knees and the scent of sweat emanates from the leather of the bag, tangy with copper (Steve’s own dried blood) and musky warm leather. 

“JARVIS, lockdown protocol. No interruptions unless someone is dying or the world is ending.”

“Very well sir.”

Steve hears these tread of Tony’s sneakers against the rubber mats and swallows hard, tracking his movements as he approaches. The brush of fabric against his side makes him gasp and shake, cock throbbing between his legs. 

“Why darling, I’d almost think you’re enjoying this,” Tony murmurs, shock false and laced with cutting intent. “Did you do this on purpose darling? Did you break the toys I worked so hard on for you?” he croons, hand sliding up Steve’s back to fist viciously in his hair. 

He yanks Steve’s head back and forces him to meet Tony’s dark, hungry gaze. “Well? I asked you a question Steve,” Tony murmurs threateningly. 

Steve whines at the authority in his voice and shakes his head, licking his lips to try and wet them so he can answer. “I didn’t mean to sir, I promise.”

Tony eyes him for a moment, gaze assessing and sharp—Steve can never hide from Tony when he’s like this. He holds nothing back and peers up at Tony with truth in his eyes and his heart thundering in his chest. 

He’d lost control, and that’s the god's honest truth. 

He’d slipped up and broken something Tony had made for him, and maybe some part of him had meant to do it because now that Tony’s hands are on him and his punishment for failure is clear, his head feels less drowned in confusion and self loathing than it has in days. 

Tony hums and shrugs a shoulder elegantly, “Maybe, maybe not. But now you’re going to take your punishment for breaking it and say thank you when it’s done, aren’t you?” he asks, tugging on Steve’s hair again sharply. 

Steve’s cock drips pre cum against the leather of the kickboxing bag at the sharp jolt of pain, already so eager for more. He nods unevenly, “Yes sir,” he whispers, and Tony grins. 

“Very good.”

Tony releases his hair in favor of lifting up the restraints he’d built for occasions such as these and Steve moans, crossing his arms behind his back eagerly, already anticipating the overwhelming feeling of restraint. 

Tony chuckles and goes about snapping the magnetic cuffs around his wrists, tapping on them a moment later to activate the bindings. Steve strains for a moment and then lets out a loud shaky breath when he finally feels that he’s held securely, safely. 

Now he can lay here and take what Tony gives him. 

Now he can be  _ good.  _

He hears the rasp of silk trousers as Tony rises to his feet and then the sharp sound of the cane slicing through the air. He glances back and swallows hard; it’s the thick one. It’s going to  _ hurt  _ and Steve’s cock jumps in anticipation. 

“Breathe,” Tony says, the reminder welcome because a moment later the cane is whistling through the air and then pain is exploding across Steve’s thighs. 

He shouts and slams his forehead into the leather, panting as pleasure shivers through him. His insides are molten toffee and his brain is going sweet and fluffy like cotton candy with just one blow. 

It’s beautiful.

“I make you these nice things,”

_ Crack!  _

“And you can’t even take care of them.”

_ Crack! Crack!  _

“If you’re going to—”  _ crack!  _ “be careless with—”  _ crack! Crack! _ “your things,  _ maybe you shouldn’t have them.” _

Each of the words is emphasized by a lash to his thighs, falling in precise lines, one after the other till the skin is white hot and throbbing painfully. Steve sobs and gasps, drool pooling under his slack jaw on the leather as Tony continues, still speaking calmly, as though he’s in a board meeting and not beating Steve black and blue. 

“I spend all this time making you nice things,”

The cane falls on the tops of his thighs, right at the seat of his ass and Steve wails, cock throbbing in time with the blows. 

“And you break them like they don’t matter.”

The whistling of the cane precedes it landing on his ass, and Steve howls, crying out Tony’s name, begging in slurring and sloppy words for something he can’t even articulate, something he’s burning alive with the need for.

But Tony knows, he  _ always  _ knows just what Steve needs. 

“Look at you, cock leaking from having your ass caned, making a mess all over what you already broke.” 

Tony  _ tsks  _ and Steve flushes with shame, cock twitching and dripping in response. He gasps, lightning shooting up his spine when Tony taps the end of the cane against his sensitive balls, dragging the tip of it over the rigid and hot flesh of Steve’s cock. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry s-sir,” Steve gasps, stuttering and slurring over his words, shifting as Tony chuckles and taps the cane against Steve’s welt covered thigh. 

“I’m sure you are baby, but I think I need to make this lesson  _ stick,”  _ he murmurs, low and threatening and Steve moans, shaking with how good that sounds. 

“P-please sir,  _ please,”  _ he begs, nearly sobbing in relief when Tony brings the cane down against his ass once more. 

It becomes a chant, a prayer,  _ please, more, please _ , till Steve is sobbing and his cock is slick with pre cum. He feels wild and desperate, chest too tight for all the emotions he feels. 

And then Tony lands a solid blow that  _ just _ catches Steve’s sac and everything goes white as his body erupts in pain and ecstasy. 

Tony does it again. 

And again. 

And  _ again _ , and Steve is distantly aware that he’s screaming and that his cock has spilled hot against his belly and the leather of the bag. His heart thunders in his chest and he’s entirely pliable as Tony grabs his bound hands and drags him down till his nose is hovering above the mess of his come. 

“Lick it up now baby, you made the mess, you clean it up”

Steve moans and leans in, lapping at the salty mess, the tug of Tony’s fingers in his hair as he guides him keeping him grounded and steady. His head feels like cotton batting has been used to fill it and he’s floating on the pure sensation of the way his thighs and ass are throbbing from how he’s been forced to sit on his heels and lick up his mess. 

“That’s it darling, clean it all up,” Tony murmurs, “and then you can have my cock, as long as you don’t make a mess of that too.” 

Steve moans happily and eagerly licks up the last of his come, going easily when Tony manhandles him into sitting upright, heels digging painfully into his ass. His chest hitches and he gasps at the pain, eyes falling shut in euphoria. 

A hand caresses his face, “Look at you baby, you’re glowing from this,” Tony whispers reverently. “You’re a goddamn treasure.”

Steve wants to protest that it’s not  _ him _ who is special here, that it’s Tony that’s the amazing one, but his tongue is clumsy and he’s too far down to articulate that idea so he leans heavily into Tony’s hand and just moans. 

He hears the metallic jingle of a belt and then smells the familiar scent of Tony’s skin. Warm with amber and vetiver, and then as Tony’s cock pushes past his slack lips, the scent feel of  _ home  _ fills his skull. 

He moans and lets his jaw go slack, eyes barely slitted open so he can watch in a daze as Tony fucks his mouth, brow furrowed in concentration. Soft groans and panting breaths fall past his lips and Steve moans at how beautiful Tony is like this. 

Tony’s gaze meets his and it heats with something that’s not just lust. His thumb caresses Steve’s cheekbone where he’s still holding his face, tender and sweet in comparison to the rough way Tony uses his mouth. 

“That’s it darling, you’re being so good for me, just let me use your mouth,” Tony whispers, words dying off slowly into a moan as Steve hums in agreement and goes slack. 

Tony fists his other hand in Steve’s hair, the one at his cheek sliding so Tony’s thumb can push at the corner of Steve’s mouth where it’s taut and spread wide around Tony’s cock. 

“First time,  _ fuck,  _ I saw you,  _ ah,  _ I thought you had a mouth,  _ oh god,  _ made for sucking cock, and,  _ oh fuck,  _ I was  _ right,” _ Tony gasps, fucking into Steve’s mouth harder and faster now. His face has that pinched look that means he’s close to coming and Steve moans, eager for the taste of Tony’s come on his tongue. 

Tony groans and bucks into Steve, gasping when the force of it makes Steve’s throat spasm. A moment later Steve tastes it as Tony starts to come, a whine strangled in his throat as Tony pulls out. 

He’s slack jawed and drooling as Tony jerks himself off, cursing as thick ropes of come land on Steve’s face. He closes his eyes and sticks out his tongue, gradually taking this benediction that Tony’s given him.

Tony groans and strokes himself till he’s got nothing left and Steve opens his eyes to watch as Tony pants, chest working hard and sweat glistening on his brow. He keeps his tongue out dutifully and Tony fumbles his cock back into his pants one handed, the other wet and messy.

He uses it to wipe the come on Steve’s face up and then offers it to Steve, eyes dark and wanting as Steve sucks it off happily. 

Tony leans in as Steve is sucking on his fingers and whispers “You like being a mess don’t you, you want this,” and Steve is helpless to do anything other than nod and moan. 

Tony pets his hair for a few moments and then crouches down, eyes gentle and face soft as he smiles at Steve. “Hey big guy, let's get you cleaned up, what do you say?”

Steve nods tiredly and Tony hums in approval, shifting around to unlock the cuffs from Steve’s wrists. He stands and goes to the storage section of the wall to return the cane and is back a moment later with antibacterial cream and aloe for the marks. Steve sighs happily when Tony guides him over onto his belly again, the boxing bag beneath him warm from his flesh. 

He winces at the aloe and then sighs at the cooling sensation of the antibiotic cream, laying still dutifully as Tony pulls his briefs and exercise shorts back up his legs. It hurts, hurts in a way that makes him whine and has his cock throbbing weakly. 

He’s floating and dazed as Tony guides him to his feet, hand firm on Steve’s elbow as he walks him to the door. “JARVIS, secure the play area please,” he calls before the door shuts behind them. 

Steve only knows they’re in the elevator because when he opens his eyes to see if he’s really flying, he sees the familiar metal doors before they open on he and Tony’s suite. 

There’s a bottle of water and electrolyte drink beside the couch, along with a tray of meats, cheeses, chunks of bread and bowls of gleaming fresh fruit. Steve slumps happily into Tony on the plush seat of the couch, opening his mouth obediently for bites of food and sips of liquid. 

He floats for awhile before the rushing in his head quiets and is replaced with Tony’s voice telling him how good he did and how proud Tony is. He blushes at that like he always does and leans into Tony harder, embarrassment settling in now that they ended up here because he couldn’t use his words and tell Tony how bad it was in his head this week. 

“Sweetheart, look at me,” Tony urges gently, smiling sweetly when Steve looks up at him. “Hey, there’s those beautiful blue eyes I love,” he murmurs, chuckling when Steve’s blush deepens. He cups Steve’s cheek and strokes it gently with his thumb, gaze searching and steady. 

“It was a bad week, huh?” he murmurs. “I was busy with Shanghai and you were dealing with Hydra and we didn’t talk at all,” Tony says with a soft sigh. 

“Sorry,” Steve breathes out, eyes growing wet as his chest aches with his unhappiness. 

“Hey, no, love, it was both of us, okay? I should have made sure I was checking in with you so it didn’t get to this point.”

“I coulda said something,” Steve points out petulantly and Tony smiles softly, fondly, before nodding. 

“Sure you could have baby. But we both pushed it off and now we know we can’t do that huh?” 

Steve nods and Tony smiles tiredly, and for the first time Steve notices the dark circles under his eyes. Tony looks surprised when Steve stands, only a little unsteady, and takes his hand. 

It’s easy to lead him back to their bedroom.

Easy to strip them both down to their skins. 

Easy to pull Tony close beneath thousand thread count sheets.

“What’s this?” Tony asks softly, peering at Steve through the haze of the darkness between them. 

“Gonna take care of you now,” Steve murmurs, pulling Tony firmly against him. “You took care’a me, ‘s my turn now.”

He hears Tony’s pleased hum and then smiles happily when those strong hands that so efficiently took him apart slide up his back and hold him tightly. 

Their lives are never easy, but  _ this _ , here between them, it’s as easy as breathing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> emoji key for when you just don’t know what to say in a comment!! 
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
